lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
LittleBIGHeroes
Overview The LittleBIGHeroes was a clan founded by OpenTigersEye1 in the Kardían Era. It is known for being the inspiration for the League of LBP Heroes. History The L.B.H. was founded by OpenTigersEye1 around May 16th, 2010.Level - The Old LittleBIGHeroes Headquarters (L.B.H.) The organization grew quickly despite recruitment restrictions to promote quality. Conflict with the Red Skull Republic At some point in 2010, OpenTigersEye1 became suspicious of a member in the LBH. He discovered that this member was allegedly stealing LBP content and technology. When confronted, the member was revealed to be a spy from the Red Skull Republic. OpenTigersEye1 demanded that the spy organize a meeting for him to speak with RSR. OpenTigersEye1 was then introduced to what he refers to as RSR's "first lieutenant" and they had an Online Create Battle. The LBH used a 'rail-tank' against what OpenTigersEye1 describes as a "flying dragon" used by the RSR. The LBH won the engagement and caught the attention of Hitman__101, the leader of RSR. Hitman was supposedly impressed, remarking that they would be 'keeping an eye on LBH'.OpenTigersEye's testimony League of LittleBigHeroes At some point in time, TheQuestion_101 allegedly stole various LBH items and formed his own clan, the League of LittleBigHeroes. This group later became a member state of the reformed LittleBigPlanet Union in 2014. Demographics Population According to a census provided by OpenTigersEye1, LittleBigHeroes had 39 verified members. However, he claims that there were more. A full list of verified members can be found here. Language The LittleBIGHeroes primarily spoke English, but some of its members also spoke German and Russian. Government The LittleBIGHeroes had a simple council of leaders called captains, as OpenTigersEye1 didn't want complete power over the organization. Foreign Relations and Military LittleBIGHeroes was originally created as a creator clan dedicated to helping promote creativity and assisting the LBP community with things that they weren't able to do alone, such as beating levels, collecting items, creating things, and stop bullying. Events that happened forced the L.B.H. to change their policy and stance as a clan, and began to fight back. The leader, OpenTigersEye1 headed up almost every defense and handled every problem personally so that his clan would have the illusion of peace. After a while it became apparent that some clans that they encountered were very hostile, OpenTigersEye1 decided to create a weapons testing and development bunker to give some line of defense to his members. Culture and Style LittleBIGHeroes was fairly relaxed in member uniform, but had set guidelines. Members were required to make a hero costume that was worn solely in use with L.B.H. manners and when representing them when diving in to assist the community. A set scheme was set for all captains and guards and a set uniform was established for those that could wear it. The uniform was used in war or for court hearings. The main colors were primarily white, a secondary color of red, and black used for harnesses and detailing. Infrastructure It is not known how LittleBIGHeroes communicated with its members. References Category:Clans Category:2010